


From A to Z

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multipairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ir de la A a la Z es fácil, encontrar las palabras adecuadas no lo es. [Serie de drabbles] [Multipairing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa es humano, demasiado humano. Lo suficiente como para morir en ese momento, aunque sea metafóricamente hablando.
> 
> [IwaOi]

**_— Abduction—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**A**

**.**

Es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo.

Oikawa Tooru siempre ha pensado en que todo a su alrededor es efímero, que vive poco tiempo a su lado, y de alguna forma, tiene razón.

La vida de un ser humano es aburrida y tan fugaz como un pestañeo. Un día estás aquí, riendo con tus seres queridos; y al siguiente, tu falta hace llorar a todos los que te rodearon alguna vez en vida.

Sí, la vida de los seres humanos es tan fugaz, y hermosa.

—Puede que sea por eso que me enamore de este planeta, de este lugar… —Murmura siempre que ve partir a otro compañero.

Y es entonces cuando vuelve a vagar por la Tierra, mientras observa la vegetación y los pocos animales que se dejan observar. Y piensa que el Planeta Tierra es una de las maravillas que ha tenido el honor de visitar, y que no fue un error aceptar la misión de su planeta natal de investigar nuevos mundos.

Todo es perfecto, o casi lo es.

Si no fuera por el pequeño defecto de que los seres humanos tienen vidas muy cortas comparadas con la suya. Su media de vida no llega ni a los 100 años, y es por eso que Tooru los considera seres demasiado frágiles que siempre se superan.

.

Un ser como Oikawa está condenado a vagar por el mundo hasta que sea convocado de nuevo a su planeta. Ese día, llorará como le enseñaron aquellos seres de los que está enamorado.

.

.

—Oikawa, tenemos que regresar. —La voz de Iwaizumi, el amigo con el que había perdido contacto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo lo sobresalta.

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, y la forma humana que había adoptado desde hacía muchos años atrás se empieza a desvanecer poco a poco.

Tiene que dejar su humanidad, y dejarse abducir por sus compañeros de misión.

Tiene que morir, aunque sea de una forma metafórica.

Porque Oikawa Tooru es humano, demasiado humano.


	2. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kuroo le gustan los huesos, y muy en el fondo quiere tener los de Sawamura en su colección. [Tokyo Ghoul AU]

**_—Bones—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**B**

**.**

 A Kuroo siempre le han gustado los huesos.

Puede parecer extraño, pero para un depredador natural como él, los huesos parecen ser un pequeño trofeo que guarda en la seguridad de un pequeño baúl de madera en su closet.

Siempre es la misma rutina. Observar los huesos que ha ido coleccionando con el paso del tiempo, algunos están amarillos por el tiempo, otros desgastados y la gran mayoría: rotos. Pero eso no le impide amarlos a cada uno, amar los recuerdos de todas las victimas que ha tenido.

En su paladar sigue marcado el sabor de la última víctima, y sus oídos todavía escuchan los gritos y súplicas de Tsukishima Kei.

—Tenías un buen sabor…Tsukki. —Murmura. Una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro, y el hueso femural entre sus dedos todavía tiene marcado el aroma corporal del rubio.

.

Tetsurō suspira largamente. A ese paso los investigadores del _[CCG]_ no tardaran en dar con su paradero; se ha estado alimentando como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Tal vez sea la forma de soportar la perdida de Kenma a manos del investigador de clase especial Sawamura.

Lo odia, en verdad.

Pero le gustaría darle una pequeña mordida, por el simple hecho de saciar su curiosidad.

Kuroo cree, que alguien como el investigador Sawamura Daichi debe de tener un buen sabor, y los músculos de sus piernas deben de ser un manjar.

En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, le pedirá a sus compañeros que le ayuden a emboscar a Daichi, y a su compañero Sugawara.

Al fin y al cabo, deben saldar cuentas pendientes.


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque en el mundo hay cosas tan pequeñas que pueden desencadenar una gran reacción química, y hacen que todo a nuestro alrededor explote en miles de colores que era imposible ver antes.  
> [YamaYachi]

**_—Chemistry—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**C**

**.**

Hay pequeñas cosas, tan pequeñas que llegan a ser pasadas por alto, pero que a futuro pueden dar lugar a una poderosa reacción química desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor, y mostrándonos que con una casi inexistente cantidad de cualquier reactivo se puede llevar a cabo algo tan grande como una explosión.

Neutralizar, crear ácidos o bases, ser capaz de crear nuevos medicamentos.

O simplemente sentir como las sustancias químicas en nuestro cuerpo reaccionar a una vertiginosa velocidad dando origen a miles de sensaciones en nuestra persona.

Tal y como dejar de ver el mundo en blanco y negro al conocer a la persona que es tu alma gemela, aquella que será tu fiel compañera hasta el fin de los tiempos, y sentir como la serotonina empieza a hacer efecto en el cerebro.

Porque en el mundo hay cosas tan pequeñas que pueden desencadenar una gran reacción química, y hacen que todo a nuestro alrededor explote en miles de colores que era imposible ver antes.

Pequeñas cosas como conocer a una persona igual de pequeña, pero con una gran importancia en la vida.

Y esa persona se llama Yachi Hitoka, la chica más linda que haya conocido antes y obliga a sus glándulas producir hormonas que le hagan sentir feliz, y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Porque sí, Yamaguchi Tadashi está completamente de acuerdo que hay cosas pequeñas, tan pequeñas que pueden desencadenar enormes cambios en una ecuación química, sustancias a las que llamamos _catalizadores._

Y Yachi Hitoka es su catalizador de felicidad.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos son tan torpes como para moverse libremente por la pista de baile, pero al menos queda entre ellos. [TsukiKage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo la menor idea de cómo debe lucir un salón de baile.

**_—Dance—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**D**

**.**

La música al ritmo de jazz resuena suavemente por todas las paredes del salón, las parejas se reúnen en la pista de baile para poner a prueba sus habilidades para divertirse un rato.

Es relajante, la forma en la que el saxofón hace eco es perfecta y la profunda y gruesa voz de la vocalista del grupo invitado para esa noche es realmente hermosa.

Todo es prácticamente perfecto: La ropa, los zapatos, el vino que han pedido y del que no llevan ni la mitad de la botella, y el ambiente.

Tsukishima es el primero en levantarse de su asiento y dejar su saco sobre el respaldo de la silla. Una sonrisa ligeramente burlona aparece en sus labios y extiende su mano hacía su acompañante.

—Espero que su _Majestad_ haya tomado clases de baile como prometió. —Suelta de manera sarcástica. Su forma de invitar a Kageyama a la pista de baile es tan propia de él que Tobio no se molesta en responderle como siempre, solo se deja llevar por ese reto tan directo que le han propuesto.

—Haré que te tragues esas palabras, Tsukishima. —Y a pesar de que se ha prometido no caer en sus provocaciones, es imposible para Kageyama responderle de esa forma tan común en su persona.

.

Ambos dan vueltas por toda la extensión de azulejos en blanco y negro, y disfrutan del ritmo de la música que corre por su cuerpo.

Es difícil imaginar que puedan llevarse bien, pero lo hacen.

Es difícil imaginar que tienen una relación de ese tipo, pero la tienen.

Y mientras bailan, se olvidan de todo y de todos. No hay nada ni nadie más en lo que puedan pensar en ese momento que no sea en disfrutar de la velada y del agradable ambiente de ese salón de baile.

Todo es perfecto. La ropa, el ambiente, la comida, el vino y las risas que de sus bocas salen.

Y todo es aún mejor, cuando ambos caen sobre la pista por su poca habilidad para bailar.

Y vuelven a reír porque son un par de idiotas, unos que tienen dos pies izquierdos para moverse con total libertad por la pista de baile.


	5. Eat(en)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rutina que sigue Kiyoko Shimizu le consume, y cada día es más difícil seguirla. Cada vez es más difícil fingir ser algo que no eres en un mundo donde es cazar o ser cazado. [SugaKiyo]

**_—Eat(en)—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**E**

**.**

La rutina diaria de Kiyoko Shimizu es la misma todos los días, desde que fue adoptada por la familia Tsukishima.

Ir a la escuela y aparentar ser un ser humano común y corriente, convivir con sus compañeros de clase, regresar y ayudar en la cafetería de la familia que la acogió, y conseguir alimento una vez al mes.

La vida de aquellos seres denominados « _Ghouls»_ siempre ha sido una maldición para ellos, una vida llena de carencias y totalmente miserable, en dónde es cazar o ser cazado.

Desde que su padre fue asesinado, tuvo que aprender a vivir sin la guía de un familiar; y cuando su primo Kageyama la hubiese abandonado a su suerte para seguir al _Gran Rey_ todo su mundo se vino para abajo.

Sin padres ni nadie más en el mundo, fue acogida por la familia Tsukishima, los encargados de administrar el Distrito Veinte y procurar que la paz se mantenga en el mismo.

Kiyoko a veces se pregunta porque nació, y para qué existen seres tan odiados como los Ghouls a los que se le prohíbe rotundamente alimentarse con algo más que no sea café o carne humana.

.

Mantener la rutina a la accedió someterse es difícil, a pesar de que suena sencillo.

Es difícil fingir que eres un ser humano común y corriente que teme a muchas otras cosas que no sean el ser arrestada o asesinada por las «palomas».

Es difícil tener que salir casi corriendo al baño para vomitar el alimento que tus amigas te ofrecen para no enfermar.

Es difícil mantener una farsa frente a aquel chico de cabellos cenizos y radiante sonrisa que siempre va a la cafetería solo a verla, y del que sospecha que tenga algo que ver con el [CCG].

.

.

Y de alguna forma, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, y Sugawara Koushi, de alguna forma, había dado con ella.

Y en ese momento, por la forma en la que la _Quinque_ de Suga trata de darle alcance desde esa distancia, Kiyoko entendió que había sido _cazada_ , que había sido _comida_ por aquel joven frente a ella, tan diferente al que le mostraba cálidas sonrisas en la cafetería.

—Yo gano, _Shimizu._


	6. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La piel de Yamaguchi es como el cielo nocturno, uno lleno de estrellas. [OiYama]
> 
> OTP idea #441: Persona A está completamente cubierto de pecas y a Persona B le gusta ver si puede conectarlas para hacer figuras. [Tumblr: OTPisms]

**_—Freckles—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**F**

**.**

La piel de Yamaguchi siempre ha sido como ver el cielo nocturno, completamente lleno de estrellas.

En su rostro, la Vía Láctea; en su espalda, todas las constelaciones que conoce.

Todas las noches, juega a unir esas bonitas marcas. Le es entretenido poner a prueba sus conocimientos en astronomía, y dibujar todos los astros y formas que conoce.

El Sol, la Luna, el Cinturón de Asteroides, Saturno… Todos los puede encontrar en el rostro de Tadashi, cerca de los pómulos y el puente de su nariz.

En su espalda suele dibujar las constelaciones.

Aries, Tauro, Cáncer. Escorpio no la dibuja, pues Yamaguchi la lleva siempre tatuada en la base de cuello, en dónde empieza su bonita y suave espalda.

A Oikawa, le parece casi imposible pensar en otra forma de entretenerse hasta que el sueño le vence y le obliga a dormir abrazado al pecoso.

Tooru lo llama su pequeño Universo personal, pues le encanta que las pecas del menor sean igual que las estrellas en la noche, y que, les haya puesto nombre a todas y cada una de esas marcas.

Yamaguchi sigue sintiéndose avergonzado, a pesar de que está por cumplir 23 y ha salido con Tooru por casi dos años, pero acepta que el mayor le llame de esa forma.

Como también acepta ser un enorme lienzo lleno de _estrellas._

_._

«Su rostro era como una noche estrellada…  
podías casi trazar todas las constelaciones  
con sus pecas iguales a las estrellas.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase del final es de la completa autoría de Qinni Art del Speed Drawing "Starred Freckles".


	7. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gris es el segundo color favorito de Kuroo, a pesar de que no es un color sino más bien un tono.
> 
> [KuroTsuki]

**_—Grey—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**G**

**.**

 Kuroo no puede asegurar con total seguridad si ve a todo a su alrededor de color gris por la contaminación en Tokio, o porque ha perdido la motivación de continuar con esa vieja rutina a la que ésta atado desde hace muchos años.

No puede asegurar si todo tiene el mismo tono de gris, o hay tonalidades dentro de su monotonía.

O eso era, hasta la llegada de alguien tan interesante como lo es Tsukishima Kei.

Alto, delgado, un fracaso como bloqueador central y fácil de sacar de sus casillas.

Es entretenido ver sus muecas de molestia cuando le llama _Tsukki_. La forma en la que su ceño se frunce y se marcan las arrugas en su frente le parece un tanto…adorable, si es que puede usar esa palabra.

.

Gris.

Es el color en el contaminado cielo de Tokio, el de las nubes cuando llueve, y el que le hace sentir tranquilo por alguna razón.

A pesar de que no es un color, sino un tono, Tetsurō podría decir que es su segundo color favorito después del rojo [1].

Gris.

Es la perfecta mezcla entre el negro y el blanco, la forma de ver todo en un completo balance.

Y, de no ser por alguien que solo ve las cosas en blanco y negro, no estaría consciente del todo de que existen muchas tonalidades de grises.

Unos más negros, otros más blancos.

Pero su favorito, sería el mismo que tiene el cielo cuando parece que va a llover.

Es tan relajante, como una tarde de lluvia mientras lees un libro y bebes una taza de café; igual de relajante que tocar ese ondulado y suave cabello rubio con sus manos y jugar con él.

Si, definitivamente es su tono favorito de gris.

Así como sus momentos favoritos son cuando Kei duerme sobre su regazo, mientras él lee un libro y bebe una taza de café en un día de lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] De acuerdo con la wiki en inglés de Haikyuu, el color favorito de Kuroo es el rojo.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había sido una relación tóxica desde el inicio. Es hora de terminar con eso.
> 
> [KuroOi]

**_—Hurt—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**H**

**.**

Siempre ha sido una relación tóxica, basada en engaños, infidelidades y peleas que parecen no tener fin.

Siempre, siempre.

Los dos sabían que se estaban lastimando mutuamente, pero ninguno hacía algo para detener ese interminable ciclo, ese círculo vicioso que habían creado después de largas noches en las que alguno se desaparecía para pasar la noche con alguna zorra de bar.

Ambos estaban hiriéndose mutuamente.

Ninguno buscaba la forma de detenerse y detener al otro.

Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían lastimado tanto que la relación estaba tan fracturada que era imposible sanarla.

.

—Debemos terminar con esto, Tooru. —La seria voz de Kuroo hace eco en la desgastada habitación en la que ambos han estado viviendo desde hace año y medio.

Oikawa se encoje, siente como su estómago se vuelve un nudo y quiere vomitar.

Ambos son tan culpables de haber llegado a esos extremos. Ninguno supo buscar la forma de detener el vicio del otro.

—Lamento haberte lastimado, Kuroo. —Por primera vez, desde que empezaron una relación medianamente formal, Oikawa se muestra serio, y arrepentido.

Tetsurō parece un gato callejero a la espera de un amo que sepa darle amor y cariño.

Desgraciadamente, Tooru no es esa persona que busca, a pesar de que lo ama tanto.

—Yo también me disculpo por haber hecho lo mismo. —La voz de Kuroo suena arrepentida, entrecortada.

Oikawa tiene los ojos llorosos, y su mirada se ve sin vida, y perdida en el infinito blanco con manchas amarillas de la habitación.

Ambos deben terminar con ese círculo vicioso. Deben terminar con ese episodio de sus vidas para poder continuar.

.

.

—Hay un chico en la universidad…me pidió una oportunidad y creo que se la daré en su momento. —Los pómulos de Tetsurō se tiñen de un ligero tono rosado.

Oikawa sonríe. Si eso es lo que quiere Kuroo, le dará esa libertad que necesita y tanto se merece.

—En ese caso, no hay rencores. Mereces ser feliz. —Tooru mantiene su sonrisa, y hace que Kuroo muestre esa mirada llena de esperanza que tanto extrañaba.

.

.

.

Ambos merecen ser felices después de haberse lastimado tanto.

Y es esa nueva sensación de libertad la que les ayudara a sanar las heridas que se estuvieron infringiendo mutuamente.


	9. Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y por unos instantes (que parecen eternos) es como si la Luna fuera capaz de eclipsar al siempre brillante Sol. [TsukiHina]

**_—Instant—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**I**

**.**

Instantes.

La vida ésta conformada de un enorme cúmulo de estos.

Hay quiénes los recuerdan todos, hay personas que olvidan y crean más. Pero todos vivimos pequeños instantes que cambian nuestras vidas.

Los instantes pueden estar llenos de felicidad o de tristeza. Sonrisas o lágrimas. Pero sin importar si son buenos o malos, los atesoramos, porque gracias a ellos podemos continuar.

.

Y son los más pequeños e insignificantes los que cambian nuestra vida por completo.

E igual que el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa, las consecuencias son grandes, pero no siempre catastróficas.

Hinata comprende esto. A su manera, pero lo comprende.

.

.

Fue uno de esos días en los que no esperas nada diferente, pero igual sucede algo que es capaz de romper con esa rutina.

Su elegante figura, su imponente altura que en un principio pareció asustarle, la luz de la luna reflejada de manera tan perfecta sobre su cuerpo.

Esa bonita sonrisa que rara vez muestra, y que es capaz de congelar su corazón por un par de segundos y convertirse en la más bella postal nunca antes vista.

Sus bonitos dientes blancos y ligeramente chuecos, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo por el frío aire golpeando contra su rostro su nariz (su bonita y perfilada nariz) se apreciaba congelada de la punta.

(Seguramente le dolía un poco).

Su cabello rubio y ligeramente rizado (¿era idea suya o estaba un poco más largo que antes?) siendo mecido por el aire, y esa bonita y delicada sonrisa.

(No podía dejar de mirar como sus delgados labios se curvaban hacía arriba.

Esa sonrisa debería ser capaz de curar toda enfermedad y terminar con las guerras y el hambre en el mundo).

.

Ah.

Su mente estaba perdida, y podía sentir su rostro arder a pesar del frío.

Al menos sus dedos seguían padeciendo del clima, le dolía el continuar sosteniendo la lata de té verde entre sus manos.

(Los ojos almendra de Hinata se pierden de nuevo en la escena que solo _él_ es capaz de presenciar.

Y los ojos miel de Tsukishima se encuentran con los suyos).

Definitivamente, la luna ha logrado opacar al sol.

Aunque sea solo por unos pequeños instantes que parecen eternos.


	10. Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi quería ser libre.  
> Tadashi se ha acostumbrado a ser prisionero de Kuroo.

**_—Just—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**J**

**.**

Tadashi solo quería ser libre, extender sus alas y observar el mundo.

Pero sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando fue secuestrado por aquel demonio de cabello negro como la noche, y ojos ambarinos.

Sus alas habían sido cortadas, y ahora era solo un ave cautiva dentro de los dominios de la mano derecha del enemigo de los demás reinos a su alrededor.

Solo quería libertad, y esta se le había negado desde el momento en el que le mandó descender al mundo terrenal.

.

Sus ropas están llenas de manchas de tierra y su propia sangre.

No ha visto la luz en mucho tiempo, tanto que se terminará de quedar ciego de solo estar encerrado en esa fría y oscura celda. Y el poco alimento que se le proporciona es suficiente para mantenerlo con vida un día más.

Su vida es miserable. Y él solo desea recuperar su libertad de nuevo.

.

.

En algún momento, se ha acostumbrado a ser tratado como un ave en cautiverio.

La costumbre es mala para un ser divino como él, pues termina por encontrarle un aspecto positivo.

—Si obedezco, tendrán que liberarme en algún momento. —Intenta convencerse sin éxito alguno.

Sabe que se aferra a seguir las órdenes para no ser golpeado de nuevo hasta el colapso. Se aferra a una idea tan simple que ha funcionado por varios meses.

Pero la realidad es que se ha acostumbrado a ser prisionero de Kuroo Tetsurō, a pesar de que solo desea ser libre de nuevo.


	11. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sabor de los besos es amargo, pero adictivo. Es un juego en dónde el primero que se enamore pierde, y parece ser un empate de sabor desagradable.

**_—Kisses—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**K**

**.**

Es una enferma rutina que los dos armaron a base de provocaciones nada sutiles, desacuerdos absurdos, y una terrible tensión sexual entre ambos.

Ninguno recuerda quién empezó, pero Kageyama ésta casi completamente seguro que fue culpa del bastardo de Tsukishima.

Los besos son amargos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento que no sea parecido al odio, o demostrarle al contrario que pueden tener el control sobre el otro.

Es un juego en el que entraron sin darse cuenta, y el primero que se enamore, pierde.

Reglas sencillas, fáciles de cumplir para ambas partes.

Entre ellos no existe nada más que una relación de compañeros sexuales.

.

.

El sabor de los besos es amargo, pero adictivo.

Los leves jadeos y suspiros que salen de manera involuntaria de los labios de ambos, y el caluroso ambiente es algo a lo que están acostumbrados.

Es una enferma rutina que repiten semana tras semanas, cuando se sienten demasiado frustrados por todo y necesitan desahogarse de todo.

A veces llegan a tener sexo sin ningún compromiso, en otras ocasiones no pasan de una larga sesión de húmedos y calientes besos.

Las reglas han sido decididas desde antes que accedieran a jugar.

El primero que se enamore pierde.

Y al parecer, ha sido un empate.

Uno que no les sabe a nada, que les hace desear retroceder el tiempo.

Un empate amargo, y frío.

Al igual que los besos que comparten dentro de la sala del club.


	12. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y Kei se convence de que es mejor así, sin dolor ni heridas tan profundas.

**_—Leave—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**L**

**.**

Ambos tendrían que dejarlo por su bienestar.

La forma en la que empezaron a separarse fue dolorosa (demasiado, considerando que son personas altamente sensibles, aunque logren esconder a la perfección su debilidad bajo caretas de altanería, burla y sarcasmo).

Sí.

Tendrían que dejarlo antes de que empiecen a hacerse verdadero daño y se terminen lamentando en un futuro no tan lejano.

.

Kei empaca sus cosas, lo mejor que puede hacer es buscar otro lugar en dónde vivir, y por lo mientras irá a refugiarse con su hermano mayor (sabe que Akiteru lo va a recibir con gusto en su departamento, aunque solo necesita de un lugar en dónde dormir pues pasa casi todo el día fuera atendiendo asuntos escolares y cubriendo sus horarios de trabajo en la pequeña librería del centro de Sendai). Lo hace en completo silencio, pues no quiere despertar a Oikawa y tener que soportar su mal despertar.

Días antes le ha avisado a Tooru que se va a mudar por cuestiones escolares (una vil mentira a medias, pero es mejor así a decirle que se va porque lo mejor es separarse por completo, sobre todo para evitar el ambiente incómodo después de haber terminado su relación, y de haber abandonado sus respectivos equipos de voleibol por aquellas lesiones que nunca sanaron por completo).

.

—Gracias por todo, Oikawa-san —murmura el rubio antes de salir con las pocas maletas que tiene, aunque sabe que el castaño no va a escucharle por estar durmiendo después de las largas jornadas de estudio para sus exámenes de final de semestre.

Y Kei se convence de que es mejor así. Sin dolor ni heridas tan profundas.


	13. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y entre alcohol, risas y besos, Kuroo se pierde en la profundidad de los ojos de Kageyama.

**_—Magnetic—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**M**

**.**

 Alcohol, risas, largos besos, y más alcohol.

¿Acaso se necesita de más para estar entre la consciencia y la locura? Sí. Un par de jóvenes idiotas que con apenas conocerse sintieron una atracción magnética y peligrosa.

Alcohol, risas, y el humo de los cigarrillos los embriagan más de lo que ya están.

Los besos aumentan en intensidad, leves jadeos se escapan de manera inconsciente.

Los azules ojos de Kageyama se pierden cada vez más entre los rasgos casi felinos de Kuroo que le sostiene con sus brazos en un torpe intento de que no se caiga.

.

El sabor a cigarrillo de los labios de Kageyama es como una potente droga para Kuroo que ya no distingue completamente entre la realidad de lo que no lo es.

La vista de ambos es borrosa, todo culpa de la cantidad de alcohol que han consumido a lo largo de la noche.

Las risas aumentan, y poco a poco se combinan con más jadeos y suspiros de lo que cualquier persona podría llamar placer, pero para los dos jóvenes que a duras penas han llegado al departamento del mayor sin caerse, es algo que parecía inevitable.

Y los profundos ojos de Tobio parecen más encendidos que hace unos momentos, y sus pupilas están dilatadas por la poca luz dentro de la habitación, el alcohol, y por tener a su objeto de placer cerca y entre sus brazos.

.

Los minutos pasan lentos, mientras Kuroo y Kageyama se dan a la tarea de conocerse más a profundidad.

Conocer mejor la textura y sabor de los labios ajenos, la forma en la que parecen encajar como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas, y sentir que son atraídos mutuamente por un imán que les impide separarse un milímetro siquiera.

Todo, mientras los penetrantes ojos azules de Tobio se pierden más y más en la vorágine de emociones confusas y agradables.


	14. Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima no es tan negativo como Hinata creía. Y eso le gusta a Shouyo.

**_—Negative—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**N**

**.**

Tsukishima es negativo, según Hinata.

La forma en la que no aspira a lo más alto, ni se esfuerza le desespera, porque lo considera un rival más dentro de la cancha, y quiere que Kei se esfuerce al máximo y hasta más no poder.

Sí.

Tsukishima es negativo, pero es le gusta a Hinata.

Le gusta la forma en la que no es demasiado efusivo con los demás (a diferencia de él que gusta de ser apegado a todos los que conoce y cegarlos con su luz natural), como también le gusta que siempre tiene algo que decir (por más hiriente que esto sea, es difícil que Tsukishima se quede callado, sobre todo si hablan de sus defectos como persona).

.

Es por eso que se sorprende cuando Tsukishima da el máximo, y le pide hacer lo mismo.

Porque tal vez no es tan negativo como cree que lo es, sino que hay algo de positividad en él, una que logra esconder a la perfección.

Y porque (y aunque Hinata lo diga porque es demasiado vergonzoso), le gusta ver esa faceta no tan propia de alguien a quien cree demasiado negativo.


	15. Optimistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Hinata supiera balancear mejor sus emociones, Kei probablemente se piense si el mayor le agrada o no.

**_—Optimistic—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**O**

**.**

Optimismo no es algo que vaya de la mano con alguien como él. No.

Las personas que tienden a ser bastante optimistas lo hacen sentir molesto, porque se emocionan por nada y eso las vuelve ruidosas, y molestas.

Hinata Shouyo entra en la categoría de personas extremadamente optimistas y positivas que le hacen sentir incómodo, y molesto.

Y es que, a diferencia de él y su forma realista de ver las cosas, Hinata se emociona como un pequeño niño por las cosas más absurdas.

Tan molesto.

Tan difícil de creer.

Tan _idiota._

Si le pidieran una sola palabra para definir a Hinata, seguramente lo haría con _optimismo._

El pequeño casi siempre tiene una sonrisa en su infantil rostro, y su mirada se ilumina cuando aprende alguna nueva técnica que pueda aplicar en algún partido de voleibol.

.

Pero, porque toda situación siempre debe tener un peso, hay veces en las que el pelirrojo se muestra abatido, y la negatividad existente en su cuerpo sale.

Es en esos momentos en los que Tsukishima siente que Hinata podría agradarle un poco más si no estuviera corriendo de un lado para otro como cuando hay algo que le molesta. A pesar de que sabe que no es del todo bueno que la carnada del equipo se muestre así, porque su habilidad disminuye drásticamente (y en el fondo le preocupa que Hianta se muestre así de abatido por algo que no tiene la mayor importancia).

Todo sería mejor si ese chico supiera balancear mejor su optimismo y negatividad.

Y el día en el que lo haga, Kei se pensará mejor el si el mayor le agrada o no.


	16. Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi es una artista, Yamaguchi su lienzo e inspiración

**_—Painter—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**P**

**.**

Hitoka es una artista.

Tadashi es fuente infinita de inspiración. Y su espalda el lienzo perfecto para crear una cantidad innumerable de paisajes.

.

Yamaguchi siempre se remueve cuando a la rubia le llega una idea y quiere plasmarla en su espalda.

La pintura es fría, y los pinceles le hacen coquillas con cada suave movimiento dirigido por la delicada mano de una artista como lo es Hitoka.

Está vez, Yachi quiere aprovechar por completo la extensión de piel que le sirve de lienzo, y hacer resaltar las bonitas y adorables pecas de su novio.

Y el cielo nocturno que se alza todas las noches en Miyagi se verá magnifico cuando lo termine y le tome una fotografía.

.

.

El pincel se mueve por todas partes.

La pintura es fría, y Tadashi sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a la sensación de la misma sobre su piel.

Pero está seguro de que después de largas horas de trabajo, Hitoka hará un trabajo espléndido que callará al imbécil de Oikawa en cuanto le muestre el talento de la rubia cuando la inspiración llega.

.

Y finalmente, después de un arduo trabajo, el resultado final ha llegado.

Tadashi observa su espalda con ayuda del espejo que tiene Yachi es su estudio, y es la primera vez que ha visto un trabajo tan hermoso que lo conmueve hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Te gusta, Yamaguchi-kun? —la forma tan tierna en la que la rubia le pregunta lo deja sin palabras, eso y las manchas de pintura sobre el rostro de esta le impiden pensar en algo coherente.

—Sí… —Murmura apenas en una respuesta. —Es…hermoso. —No sabe que más decir.

El cielo estrellado de Miyagi se muestra magnifico sobre su espalda, y todo es gracias al talento de Yachi.


	17. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru está acostumbrado a vivir con una mente demasiado ruidosa.

**_—Question—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Q**

**.**

La mente de Tsukishima Akiteru siempre está llena de miles y miles de dudas.

Preguntas de las que tiene la respuesta, pero no quiere aceptar que sabe. No quiere aceptar que tiene las respuestas frente a sus ojos, y en cambio, prefiere seguir acumulando preguntas que no deberían existir.

Sí.

La cabeza de Tsukishima Akiteru está llena de preguntas de las que sabe la respuesta.

Y eso ha dejado de afectarle desde hace un buen tiempo.

Pero, a pesar de que sus dudas no tienen razón de existir, a veces se sigue ahogando en un vaso de agua.

.

¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Y si su relación con Kei no se hubiera afectado si le decía la verdad desde el principio?

¿Acaso era su culpa que su hermano menor tuviera una personalidad tan hostil y desinteresada?

Puede que todo sea diferente, puede que no.

Y aun así, las preguntas siguen existiendo y acumulándose en su mente.

Una tras una, junto a la respuesta que se niega a ver.

.

Por eso.

Tsukishima Akiteru se ha acostumbrado a vivir con una ruidosa mente.

Una llena de miles y miles de preguntas, dudas de las que sabe la respuesta.


	18. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa siempre atesoraría sus recuerdos.

**_—Remember—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**R**

**.**

Los recuerdos son algo que siempre va a atesorar.

Los momentos tristes.

Los momentos felices.

Los momentos en los que la frustración y la ira se apoderaron de él.

Todos y cada uno de esos momentos los va atesorar para siempre, porque son la mejor forma de demostrar que es humano, y que siente.

Para Oikawa Tooru, los recuerdos son algo precioso.

Sobre todo si esos pequeños bosquejos en su mente incluyen a Iwaizumi Hajime.

.

Recordar.

Es algo que una persona como él hace infinidad de veces.

Aunque recordar lo haga llorar, o lo haga reír, o sentir frustrado.

Es algo que no importa, y tampoco le va a importar en lo más mínimo.

Porque los recuerdos son pequeños fragmentos que le ayudan a evocar las emociones que sintió en el momento en el que las vivió.

Felicidad al recibir su primer beso.

Tristeza al haber perdido contra Karasuno.

Frustración por nunca haber podido vencer a Ushiwaka con sus propias manos.

Ira al saber que se separaría de Iwa-chan en la universidad.

Iwa-chan.

Su Iwa-chan.

Su preciado mejor amigo.

Su preciado primer amor imposible.

El mismo Iwa-chan que le conoce mejor que él mismo.

El Iwa-chan que ha vivido tantos momentos con él.

Y con quien comparte infinidad de recuerdos.

Recuerdos que atesorara toda su vida.


	19. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los labios de Kei tienen sabor a tabaco, mientras que los de Kuroo a café y chocolate amargo.

**_—Smoke—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**S**

**.**

El fino humo del cigarrillo invade la habitación, dejando su característico aroma impregnado en las paredes y su ropa.

Una larga calada que se queda por bastantes segundos en su cuerpo, llenando sus dañados pulmones y raspando su garganta en el proceso.

Es el tercer cigarrillo que Tsukishima fuma en el día, y el primer beso que deja sobre los fríos y secos labios de Kuroo.

.

Sus labios tienen impregnado un leve sabor a tabaco y menta, mientras que los de Tetsurō tienen sabor a café y chocolate amargo.

A ninguno parece molestarle que las cosas sean de esa forma, comprenden que es parte de ser pareja el aceptar que no todo en la otra persona será como se espera.

Y las cenizas del cigarrillo caen delicadamente sobre el cenicero.

Y otro largo beso es iniciado por el rubio.

Y otro, y otro más.

Una mala costumbre, tal vez.

Pero a Tsukishima le relaja, lo suficiente para que la ansiedad y la frustración deje de recorrer su cuerpo, y dé vida a las ideas que parecían muertas hasta hace unos momentos.

.

El humo se ha dispersado, pero no el característico aroma a cigarrillo que ha quedado impregnado en su elegante ropa.

—Parece que estás más tranquilo. —Menciona Kuroo.

Tsukishima le mira con reproche, es obvio que está más tranquilo porque su idea para continuar escribiendo regresó con más vida.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, _Kuroo-san_? —Pregunta el rubio. Una forma discreta de decirle que lo deje en paz por el momento.

—Deberías ser más sincero. —Tetsurō suspira largamente, que difícil es tratar con un escritor principiante. —Nos vemos en la noche, que no se te olvide comer. —Se despide de esa forma tan particular, y deja un suave y tierno beso sobre la frente de Kei.

.

Y en cuanto la puerta se cierra, y el silencio se reanuda, Tsukishima toma otro cigarrillo.

El suave humo le relaja, y le ayuda a recordar el sabor de los besos que comparte con Kuroo.


	20. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima, por más que lo piense día tras día, le gusta estar en una relación de tres personas

**_—Three—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**T**

**.**

Es un acuerdo al que Tsukishima logró llegar con ambos. Saldría con los dos, por el simple hecho de que no puede rechazar a uno para quedarse con el otro y viceversa (y porque sería realmente cansino soportar los comentarios despectivos que se lanzarían de salir solo con uno).

Así fue cómo inició esa relación de tres personas, en dónde es el rubio el núcleo de las constantes discusiones y quién termina con las mismas (por su propia paz mental).

Sigue siendo complicado soportar a dos idiotas que compiten por su atención, cuando en miles de ocasiones les ha dicho a los dos que los odia por igual. Una forma de decirles que no puede elegir entre los dos porque son diferentes, y provocan los mismos sentimientos que le hacen sentir extraño y patético (sentimientos que cualquier otra persona describiría como amor).

.

Es difícil, bastante evitar que Hinata y Kageyama no discutan por lo más mínimo y absurdo; pero es una buena forma de salir de la monótona rutina que seguía antes.

Y las veces en las que quedan para ver películas en la casa de uno de los tres son momentos que no podría cambiar, aunque piense más de una vez al día que fue un error no rechazar a ambos cuando pudo hacerlo.

Le encanta ver la forma tan infantil en la que Hinata se emociona por lo más mínimo con cualquier filme que ven, y las reacciones tan serias de Kageyama son simplemente perfectas (porque el azabache relaja su siempre fruncido ceño y se ve más de su edad).

Y es que, por más que se lo piense día tras día, no es capaz de terminar con esa relación de tres personas que hace funcionar por alguna gracia divina que sigue sin comprender del todo, y porque es fácil controlar a sus dos idiotas novios con un par de besos en las mejillas.


	21. Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos se usan mutuamente, pero están bien así.

**_—Use—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**U**

**.**

Su relación se basa en usarse mutuamente.

Kuroo usa a Oikawa para obtener poder y privilegios dentro del reino como su mano derecha, Oikawa usa a Kuroo para soportar la soledad a la que él mismo se condenó cuando aceptó venderle su alma a ese demonio de sonrisa socarrona y cabello salvaje que le prometió tener a todo el mundo a sus pies.

Y a pesar de que es cruel usarse mutuamente, y de que ambos están conscientes de esto, lo aceptan porque saben lo que vendrá después, y prefieren disfrutar del mayor tiempo juntos que les sea posible.

(Antes de que Oikawa deba morir asesinado a manos de Iwaizumi, y Kuroo deba hacerse con su alma y soportar el sufrimiento de perder a alguien importante como lo es la única persona que le ha mostrado que no todo está perdido, y que aun siendo un demonio puede amar a alguien).

Si tan solo pudieran detener el tiempo, seguro que aprenderían a demostrarse su cariño de otra forma que no sea el usarse de esa forma tan cruel.

(Si tan solo no estuvieran en guerra con el reino vecino, si tan solo Tooru no hubiera aceptado vender su alma, si tan solo no tuviera que morir a manos de Iwaizumi…)

Y entre los privilegios de Kuroo, y la compañía de Oikawa, ambos comprenden que está bien seguir así, hasta que lo inevitable pase.

Hasta que se puedan encontrar de nuevo en alguna futura vida.


	22. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko tiene una poderosa voz para cantar. Tanaka ama su voz.

**_—Voice—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**V**

**.**

Para Tanaka es difícil asimilar que la tranquila y calmada voz de Kiyoko pueda hacerle sentir emoción y un sentimentalismo absurdo que creía imposible.

Es difícil, bastante, aceptar que Shimizu tenga una voz tan poderosa para cantar que sea capaz de conmover hasta el más duro de todos con esa forma tan pura y llena de emociones y sentimientos que se transmiten con el sonido, con las danzantes notas que bailan cerca de los oídos de todos.

Y Ryūnosuke piensa, porque a veces tiene que hacerlo, que la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado fue conocer a Kiyoko Shimizu y tener el grato honor de trabajar con ella aunque fuera del escenario la chica sea demasiado tímida y callada.

.

Son esos pequeños detalles los que la hacen hermosa, más allá de su apariencia física que ha enamorado a miles en Japón. Es su personalidad tan pura, tan angelical en algún sentido, la que la hace una mujer de lo más bella que se pueda imaginar en la tierra.

Y que su poderosa voz sea capaz de transmitir tanto con tan poco es un pequeño plus a esa caja de sorpresas con nombre y apariencia de Diosa.

.

Y cada concierto, cada gira es una oportunidad más para acercarse a ella, conocerla más de lo que se deja entrever entre su persona; y Tanaka Ryūnosuke se siente afortunado de trabajar con ella, aunque le dé un terrible miedo hablar con Kiyoko a pesar de que su apariencia dé ideas de lo contrario.

Y el día en el que Tanaka por fin pierda ese miedo, será el más feliz de todos. Sin importar si su amada ídolo lo rechaza o no, habrá dado un paso más a entrar al círculo de amistades de Kiyoko Shimizu.


	23. Wait(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y Saeko seguirá esperando a que un imposible milagro suceda.

**_—Wait(ing)—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**W**

**.**

El incesante sonido de las manecillas del reloj han dejado de parecerle molestas, al igual que los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente.

El frío es apenas tolerable, y la taza de café en sus manos le ayuda a disiparlo por completo de su organismo.

Sigue pareciendo algo curioso, pero cruel que lo haya conocido en un día como ese, y que siga esperándole como siempre cuando sabe que nunca más va a volver.

.

Saeko se levanta de su lugar, y remueve la nieve que ha quedado sobre sus prendas. El café está por terminar de enfriarse, y no han pasado ni veinte minutos de que lo ha comprado. Igual y no estaba tan bueno como esperaba.

O la nostalgia de esperar como tonta le impide saborear las cosas como se debe.

Y la nieve sigue cayendo, sin detenerse ni un solo momento.

.

.

La suela de sus botas cruje levemente cuando pisa la blanca capa de nieve que se ha acumulado en el día. Esas mismas botas que usaba cuando conoció a Akiteru, y las mismas que usaba cuando se le informó del accidente automovilístico que se lo quitó de por vida.

Y en días fríos y deprimentes como ese no hace más que salir al mismo parque en dónde lo conoció, esperando un milagro que nunca sucederá, y escuchar las canciones que se dedicaron cuando podían.

Y Saeko, por más años que pasen, siempre lo seguirá esperando. Aunque el diagnóstico de que Akiteru despierte algún día haya desaparecido en un día lluvioso, y su hermano menor lo haya hecho en un día soleado para continuar con parte de su sueño.

Ella seguirá esperando, cada día de invierno, sentada en la misma banca, del mismo parque y usando las mismas botas, a que un imposible milagro suceda.


	24. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque al fin y al cabo, la _X_ marca el lugar. Aunque está exista metafóricamente.

**_—X—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**X**

**.**

Se le pueden dar miles, infinidad de significados a una letra tan sencilla pero a la vez poco común de encontrar de manera cotidiana en nuestras vidas.

Un valor numérico, un lugar, algo completamente desconocido o algo que existe frente a nosotros y sabemos que es tangible.

Los penetrantes ojos de Kageyama Tobio son un ejemplo de los miles de significados que se le pueden dar a una simple letra.

Algo que existe frente a nosotros, un _destino._

Un lugar al que Kuroo siempre quiere llegar cuando llegue a casa y el menor lo reciba de esa manera tan educada que tiene de ser con sus mayores; un extenso mar en el que se pierde de manera inconsciente cuando cruzan miradas.

.

Existen miles, infinidad de formas de definir el significado que tiene la X.

Un valor numérico, un lugar, un destino, un tesoro o simplemente una letra más en el abecedario, entre los más comunes.

Para Kuroo Tetsurō, una letra tan poco común en su vida diaria es algo que relaciona a _una persona,_ más en específico, a su fuerte y decidida mirada.

Su propio tesoro, uno que solo él conoce y no quiere compartir con nadie más.

Un tesoro del que solo él conoce el mapa, y sabe lo que se esconde bajo la enorme _X_ que marca su destino.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, la _X_ marca el lugar.

Aunque este exista solo de manera metafórica.


	25. You(i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque ella es Michimiya Yui, su amiga de la infancia y a la que aceptó como compañera en su vida.

**_—You(i)_** **_—_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Y**

**.**

Es pequeña, delicada y valiente a la vez, una joven que esconde sus frustraciones de sus compañeras de equipo para mostrarse como una buena líder, aunque diste mucho de serlo. Su cabello es corto y de un bonito color chocolate que brilla hermosamente bajo la luz, sus ojos son grandes y castaños, y en su rostro siempre se puede ver una bonita sonrisa curvando sus pequeños y delgados labios ligeramente secos.

Es la capitana del equipo de voleibol femenil de Karasuno, aquella joven que no sabe medir su fuerza del todo y es demasiado blanda con aquellas que se saltan el entrenamiento.

Su nombre es Michimiya Yui, y es la chica más bonita que haya conocido en la vida.

Y él es tan lento, tan torpe por no haberse dado cuenta de lo obvio, ni de las incontables veces que Sugawara ayudó a la misma a disminuir la distancia entre ambos.

Se siente tan idiota, tan estúpido por negarse a ver que aquella pequeña, delicada pero fuerte y aguerrida estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Y él de ella.

Todo por estar enfocado en los arduos entrenamientos de su propio equipo, por tener en únicamente en su mente que Karasuno llegue a las nacionales.

Aunque todo es diferente ahora, o eso intenta creer del todo.

Porque ella es Michimiya Yui, aquella joven que es su amiga desde la infancia, a la que aceptó como su actual compañera en su vida por el tiempo que sea necesario; porque alguien como Sawamura Daichi no cree en el amor para siempre, ni en los finales felices.

Pero si cree en que el tiempo que uno pasa con esa persona especial es el mejor del mundo, y que debe de disfrutarse por todo lo que dure, con todos los problemas y obstáculos que vengan.


	26. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Oikawa Tooru se reduce a _Zero_

**_—Zero—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Z**

**.**

Toda su vida se reduce a un enorme y triste cero.

La cantidad de veces que logró ganarle a su más grande archienemigo, la cantidad de veces que fue un buen _senpai,_ la cantidad de veces que mostró mayor interés por una de las tantas novias que tuvo.

La cantidad de veces que recibió un sincero _Te amo._

La horrible cantidad de veces que logró decirle a esa persona sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todo, y absolutamente _todo_ en su vida se reduce a un horrible mísero cero.

Y es triste pensar que sus verdaderos logros, aquellos que valen la pena son prácticamente inexistentes en su vida.

Y le frustra, demasiado. Lo entristece como no tiene idea.

Porque la vida del ser conocido como Oikawa Tooru se reduce a un estúpido número que no significa nada, absolutamente nada.

No significa nada, para nadie.

Ni siquiera para él, por más que lo haya aparentado en vida, mostrándose como un imbécil narcisista y molestando a los demás para que nadie viera su verdadera debilidad.

Y es que hasta la cantidad de veces que salió del abismo en el que él mismo se aventó, se reduce a ese número.

Cero.

Como la cantidad de personas que lo vieron morir.

Como la cantidad de cosas de las que no se arrepiente.


End file.
